


We're looking down on the Clouds

by FrannieShirley



Series: But We’ll Stand Up Champions Tonight [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just want them to be happy, No rajan because i'm weak and i'm still not okay with it, essentially kala wants a picture and the thing becomes a photoshoot, it's just domestic stuff, with a little angst in the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrannieShirley/pseuds/FrannieShirley
Summary: “Try to rotate a little bit to your right, maybe?”She was kind of taken aback by the request. She never really saw Wolfgang as the photographer type, but she complied anyway. “Like this?”“Stick your ass out a little bit more!” he teased.“Wolfgang!”or,at some point Kala asks Wolfgang to take a picture and the whole thing becomes a group project.





	We're looking down on the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I know you said that you don’t like it complicated  
> That you are tired of all the changes  
> Well love is always, always changing, woah
> 
> — One Direction, "Clouds"

This wasn’t the first time she questioned the past two years of her life, watching the sunset from her balcony. Actually, she had done that almost everyday for the past two months.

 

The first couple of times, someone from her cluster would come to make sure everything was alright and that she didn’t have any strange ideas: Lito would try to cheer her up telling backstage stories of his new movie, Capheus would rehearse his political speeches with her, Riley would ask for her help to make a new playlist. She wanted to tell them that it was okay and they really didn’t need to do that for her, but she knew better. 

 

The one that she really couldn’t stop was Wolfgang. After Nomi and Amanita’s wedding, they moved into this little apartment in the Paris. Every time he saw her even close to the balcony, he would try everything to take her away: sometimes with sex, sometimes with food, sometimes he would simply go to her and beg her to just go inside “for his mental stability.”

 

One time in particular, when she didn’t have any patience left to hear anyone but her own mind, she went on the balcony, sat on a chair and took blockers. It took Wolfgang exactly 16 minutes to come back home scared she did the unthinkable, and since she couldn’t see the other six members of her cluster, she had to hear him do all 7 speeches about “safety” and “you scared us.”

 

She couldn’t see what the big deal was. When she lived in India, she would go to the rooftop of her home and observe the sky for hours. It helped her when she had to think things through. Two years prior, her biggest problem was a marriage to a man she didn’t love - then everything fell on her like rain, and until the last couple months, she didn’t really have time to think of it all with a clear mind. She suspected that Wolfgang was scared she didn’t like her new life, that she regretted getting that divorce two weeks after the wedding (Rajan was really understanding, and they still spoke from time to time), that she wanted to go back to her work in India and forget about this sensate thing all together — but it wasn’t like that. 

 

She was happy with her new life. Damn, she actually fought to be able to live it. But Kala was an overthinker, and she needed time to process everything to be truly “living in the moment.” And she felt closer to the universe where she could observe the sky and feel the breeze hit her skin: it made her feel alive, it made her feel like she was actually there and everything did indeed happen. 

 

She and Wolfgang had plans to go a restaurant later that evening, and she was once again watching the sky from her balcony. She was already dressed - her dress more provocative than usual, and she didn’t feel completely comfortable in it (Sun and Nomi helped her choose the outfit in the afternoon, emphasizing how “sexy” she looked and that she was young and beautiful so “why not”), but she also could see the beauty in the way it covered (and didn’t cover, really) her body. 

 

“Again on this damn balcony?” 

 

She felt his presence even before she could feel his body embrace her from behind, putting his head in the space between her neck and shoulder, his arms closing on her waist and resting lightly on her hips. 

 

“I’m not having this conversation anymore.” 

 

“I know. I would still love if you wouldn’t spend so much time over here, though.”

 

She knew that he wasn’t really going to prevent her from doing anything she found happiness in. It was just who they were and how their relationship worked: they loved each other too much to ask the other one to change anything about themselves. Will once told her how Whispers considered the love between two people of the same cluster the greatest act of selfishness. She thought a lot about it, about being selfish for wanting Wolfgang more than she could ever want her (now ex) husband. But even if Whispers were right — she and Wolfgang deserved to be selfish for once in their lives. Especially if they could be selfish together. In moments like this she truly understood how lucky she was, and she wanted to somehow save this moment for long as possible. 

 

“Could you take a picture of me here?” 

  
He started laughing softly. “You mean, so you can show everyone your greatest love and the person whom you spend the most time with, Mr. Balcony?” He still took his phone out and took a few steps back, waiting for her to decide on a pose before taking a couple shots. 

 

“Try to rotate a little bit to your right, maybe?” 

 

She was kind of taken aback by the request. She never really saw Wolfgang as the photographer type, but she complied anyway. “Like this?” 

 

“Stick your ass out a little bit more!” he teased.

 

“Wolfgang!” 

 

Call it coincidence or call her cluster nosy, but that was the exact moment Lito decided to appear in front of them, dressed in a blue bathrobe and flip flops. He slowly made his way behind Wolfgang to be able to see the phone screen, inclining his head and slightly closing his eyes. “Yeah he’s right, Sis, stick your ass out a little bit more and the picture will definitely look better!”

 

Kala’s cheeks became slightly red. Lito expression’s was unfazed while Wolfgang had the most annoying grin on his face, the kind that tells you “I told you so.” 

 

“I think you should also try to not look directly at the camera, maybe look to your left?” Sun said, leaning on the balcony railing, observing the whole exchange while smoking a cigarette.

 

“Has this become a group activity? I just wanted a picture!” 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to do exactly that, but you’re not cooperating right now!” 

 

Lito, still behind Wolfgang, started nodding his head, and Sun just shrugged. Kala didn’t get a chance to reply before Will, Riley and Capheus appeared to see what was happening with their cluster. She couldn’t believe her family decided to make a simple photo become a full photoshoot with more assistants than it really needed. She never felt shy when people took pictures of her, but having an audience telling her what to do was just weird. 

 

Will was the next one to speak. “Wait… If I lift her, what would the picture show? Like… her lifting something or her flying in the sky?” 

 

He wasn’t even done with his question when Capheus was already on it, taking Kala in his arms and lifting her as high as possible while everyone else got closer to Wolfgang to see what the photo was going to show. 

 

To everyone’s disappointment, the picture was just showing Kala standing in a weird position, the one Capheus was in. 

 

It was Nomi, who just appeared holding a cup of coffee, that had the genius idea. “What if someone else lifts her as well? She couldn’t look like two people at the same time, can she?” Will got closer to her, and with the help of Capheus and a little resistance by Kala, they took her each by one leg while she was leaning on their shoulders, as if she was sitting down. 

 

This time, the picture showed Kala sitting on thin air, with exasperation on her face. Nomi made some comment about lifting her higher so she could photoshop a dragon under her, while Riley was trying to convince the others that they could wait a couple minutes for a cloud to move a little closer so it would look like she was sitting on it.

And even if things got way out of hand, in her honest opinion, that was the moment Kala truly felt the happiest in her life. Two years ago maybe her problems were simpler, but she knew she couldn’t achieve this amount of joy from taking a picture in her old life. She overthought everything, but the truth laid before her the whole time: there was not a single version of reality other than the one she was living right now that could make her truly understand what love was. 

 

These seven people, who were for the biggest part of her life complete strangers that she would never get the chance to meet, would now do anything to make her happy, and would do so in the least selfish way possible. 

 

Whispers was wrong, her family was wrong. Damn, her own mind sometimes was wrong. There was nothing selfish in wanting to live happily. There was nothing selfish in spending the rest of her life with people that would love and support her no matter what, and she would do the same for every single one of them.    
  
She started smiling, and then completely laughing, about the realisation that all her choices, good or bad, put her in this perfect place. While in the background Lito was hyping her up her expression (“NOW you look gorgeous! Keep up with that smile, sis!”), Wolfgang kept taking pictures and Riley was guiding Will and Capheus to get the perfect perspective of her on the cloud. 

 

“Okay, okay! We’re done, I’m starting to get sick of this balcony!” 

 

“Tell us about it!” said her cluster simultaneously. 

 

She couldn’t have asked for a better family. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction, and I've read them for more than 10 years now. 
> 
> It all started with a tweet inspired by Tina's pictures in LA and now we're here. 
> 
> I'd like to thank all the people that read it and told me it wasn't shit, especially Sav who was so kind to beta read it for me and point out ways to make it better. I wouldn't have posted it if it wasn't for you and I'm so thankful to have you In my life. I'll love you guys forever <3


End file.
